


May You Always Find Your Happiness

by masqurade



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, JUST FLUFF REALLY, for the holidays hooray!, here comes another masq comeback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: Sometimes Silver finds that pissing Kotone off is one of the highlights of his day.





	May You Always Find Your Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> 2018 is already upon us, and I wanted to post a fanfic to bring in the new year with one of my new years goals: me actually writing every day, whether it be original or fanfics.
> 
> SoulSilver is something I rarely ever write, and it is a ship that I didn’t love at first glance. My love started with my two friends – **Farah & Stella** – who I hold very dear to my heart. They have really brought this ship to life for me and have made me grow to love Silver and Kotone’s dynamic as a couple. Silver’s stubbornness and Kotone’s equal amount of stubbornness (except on the other end of the spectrum, so much unlike Silver’s snotty, angry stubbornness) really ended up making this ship work out for me. 
> 
> That being said, enjoy this little drabble, and happy holidays.

* * *

 

 Sometimes Silver finds that pissing Kotone off is one of the highlights of his day. Probably because she always seems to be everywhere he goes, and, despite his many efforts, man, seeing that frustration on her face?

  _Gorgeous_ , is the single thought that runs through Silver’s head before he’s smacking himself in the face to bring himself back to reality.

 It’s not as if he purposefully goes out of his way to make her angry. It’s just that sometimes the connection between his mouth and brain appears severed. Even now, Silver can’t help but revert to his old behavior whenever Kotone is around.

 “Are you a moron?”

 Kotone already has her hands on her hips with her cheeks puffed out. “Like I said, can we just skip the battle this week and just hang out? It’s a holiday!”

 “If you don’t want to battle, then there was no reason to go out of my way to meet you,” Silver scoffs. “‘Hang out’? What the hell are we? Middle schoolers?”

 “Oh please, stop being such a party pooper, Silver.” Kotone then grabs his arm and begins dragging him out of the crowded Golden Rod City Pokémon Center. “It’s New Year’s Eve. Can’t you just go along with me this one time?”

 The brown doe eyes suddenly pointed in his direction makes Silver’s face burn scarlet. He refuses to meet her gaze. Yet, he doesn’t outwardly protest too much when Kotone’s grip on his arm turns into holding his hand.

 They walk around Golden Rod City for a while, enjoying the decorations still put on for Christmas. The streets are buzzling with more people than Silver has seen in the city ever. Kotone is in high spirits as she doesn’t ask him anything before dragging him into stores of all kinds. He continues to poke fun at her, occasionally even flashing her a few devious smiles when he picks out bizarre things to show her just to hear her snap back at his teasing. It’s only when a distant clock starts to chime does Silver realize they’ve been walking around for hours already – just enjoying one another’s company.

 “That reminds me,” Kotone suddenly says, spinning on her heels while rummaging for something in her bag. It only takes a few moments for her to whip out a white envelope, handing it to him with a smile. “I got you a card.”

 “A… card,” Silver states. He stares at the envelope until Kotone is waving it in front of his face, laughing.

 “Yes, it’s a card. Won’t you just take it already?”

 “I was just about to, idiot,” he mutters, snatching it out of her hand.

  _When’s the last time someone actually gave me a card for a dumbass holiday like this one? New Year’s? Give me a break. It’s so like her._

 When Silver finally gets the envelope opens, he manages to hold back a chuckle at the “HAPPY NEW YEAR” in blockhead lettering across the front with a Sneasel doing a thumbs-up with its claws. It’s cute – he has to admit that much. However, he makes sure not to let anything show too profoundly on his face since there wouldn’t be anyone in the world not aware of Kotone gazing at him with anticipating.

 Silver is about to look up simply to glare at her and tell her to fuck off when he opens the card, freezing at the words written in black sharpie.

  ** _May you always find your happiness._**

 The handwriting is so crude, Silver has to squint and bring the card so close to his face that it’s grazing his nose. _It’s boldly written too._ _Who the hell has handwriting that so perfectly matches their personality? She’s so fucking weird._

 Before he even realizes it, he’s laughing.

 “Are you _kidding_ me?” Kotone’s cheeks are a bright red, her hands curling into fists at her sides. If Silver had the ability to capture this moment, surely smoke would be coming out her ears. “Are you laughing at me, Silver? I’m trying to do something nice.”

 This is the girl who has, in a dramatical sense, ruined his _life_. Silver has been vying to be the most powerful trainer since he left home. No matter how many times he trains or manages to defeat other skilled trainers, Silver always, _always_ loses to Kotone.

 It’s that exact same fact that cost him the Champion title.

 And, yet, besides all that, she wants to do _something_ _nice_ for him. On top of that, she’s wishing him _happiness_. To a person who has, on multiple occasions, almost gotten her killed trying to be on top. To a person who has, since day one, been insulting her.

 “It’s almost like I lose to you in all aspects of my life.”

 The words are out of his mouth before Silver has a chance to process them correctly in his brain. His eyes grow wide at his own words, and he can’t tell if his face is burning out of embarrassment or out of horror. He chances a glance down at Kotone’s face, only to see her staring up at him, slips pursed into a smile.

 “Your life isn’t so small,” Kotone whispers, gently taking his hand again. He doesn’t tease her or pull away when she begins intertwining their fingers. “Not anymore. You’ve met so many people who now care so much about you, Silver. Please don’t say something so sad.”

 “No one asked for you opinion, pigtails,” he says, but there is no bite behind his words this time. It almost feels like his heart is constricting in his chest, and, Silver laughs again, if only to hide the fact that Kotone has almost moved him to tears.

 It’s then when Kotone smiles – _really_ smiles – with no reservation, that Silver leans down and presses his lips against hers.

 _Perhaps_ , Silver thinks. _Seeing Kotone smile is far better than making her angry._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all are having a great start to your 2018 year.


End file.
